


College Life Of Mutual Killing

by Moron1



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, I ain't even know what I'm doing, Multi, Probably some sex and stuff, SYOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moron1/pseuds/Moron1
Summary: 16 students and a homicidal bear walk into a college campus.Stop me if you've heard this one before.





	1. Character List

Girls:

1\. Chie Umai, The Ultimate Scholar

2\. Kiyoko Casiraghi, The Ultimate Dancer

3\. Kuroko Kurobara, The Ultimate Hypnotist

4\. Chisuzu Goto, The Ultimate Sukeban

5. Miki Kawaguchi, The Ultimate Secret Agent

6. Chikako Fujioka, The Ultimate Toymaker

7. Meryem Lieben, The Ultimate Psychic

8. Kazuko Minamoto, The Ultimate Psychologist

Boys:

1\. Kenta Yagira, The Ultimate Food Critic

2\. Nobuyuki Harima, the Ultimate Thief

3\. Nico Rodriguez, The Ultimate DJ

4\. Tachi Orehero, The Ultimate Mind Magician

5\. Ken Ryumaru, The Ultimate Ki Manipulator

6. Ataru Nanako, The Ultimate Voice Actor

7. Masaharu Yamazawa, The Ultimate TV Personality

8. Nathaniel Maes, The Ultimate Chocolatier 

And now I just have to start the story.


	2. Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does "your future" and "a group of crows" have in common?
> 
> A murder.

My bike skidded to a stop in front of the main building, already full of loud and nervous teenagers and their hovering parents. First day of college, big fuckin’ whoop. I grabbed my shit off the tail of my bike. It wasn’t like I was bringing much stuff with me anyway, so all I bothered with was a backpack and a small bag. But when I stepped off and onto the campus, a strange feeling washed over me and I fell to the ground.

I woke up what must have been hours later because I was A) in a fuck ton of pain, and B) not where I was when I passed out. So I’d either been kidnapped again, someone took me to the E.R., or I was in jail. Judging by the table I was slumped over, I’d say jail or kidnapping. I opened my eyes slowly, tryin’ not to get blinded by the lights. There’re always blinding lights in these things. 

When my eyes were fully opened, I was happy that my light expectations were off, but that made me realize that I had no fuckin’ clue where I was. Takin’ a look around, it seemed like a cafeteria. It had the standard cafeteria shit, with a salad bar, a decent kitchen area with some abnormally large knives, and food that looked edible, if not good.

Well, there wasn’t much I could do, so I went to grab some food. Wasn’t like there was anyone else around to judge me for shit.

I was about to take a piece of pizza when an announcement blared out of the loudspeakers that I honestly hadn’t seen earlier.

“All students, please meet in the gymnasium for orientation!” A nasal voice rang out.

“What the fuck?” I wondered out loud. 

Maybe the kidnapping was just a weird prank that they pull on new students? Who knew. Instead of lingering on the weirdness, I grabbed my pizza and sauntered out of the building. 

Outside the building was a bunch of other, large buildings. It looked like most college campuses, with a fuck ton of brick and pretentious looking old buildings, but not much like the one that I had been at before I passed out. So… not good. Figuring that all I could do was find the gym like the voice on the loudspeaker asked, I began to walk around. Only a few minutes into walking, I stumbled upon another person, who looked like they were doing the same thing that I was.

“Hey! You lookin’ for the gym too?” I asked, yelling just a little bit.

“Eh? Oh yeah, I am. Do you know where it is?” She asked. 

Now that she was a bit closer, I could make out her features properly. She was pretty skinny, with brown hair that looked like she had bleached it into an ombre at some point, and quite a bit of jewelry. Pretty cute, but she looked a bit too nice for me. Who knows, though.

“Nah, I got no idea. Was wondering if you knew.” I said with a sigh, “I haven’t seen anybody else here, which is weird. Usually more people on a college campus.”

“This is a college campus?”

“What the hell did you think it was?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never actually been on a college campus. I was going to do it all online.”

“Well, that makes sense.”

We walked for a while in silence before I remembered that I hadn’t actually asked her name.

“Oh shit, I forgot to ask- what’s your name?”

“I’m Kiyoko Casiraghi. What’s yours?”

“The name’s Goto Chisuzu. Or Chisuzu Goto if we’re doing the English way.”

The silence stretched on.

Right when it was about to become awkward, it was split by the appearance of another, this time much louder, person.

“Hey! New people!” 

He looked… like an idiot. Kinda like that skeevy guy I beat up last month for trying to sell drugs to my little sister. 

He was running at us, so I placed myself semi-protectively in front of Kiyoko on instinct. Not much good could come from a guy wearing a button up and slacks under a baggy hoodie. Call the fashion police, would you?

Even I had a better sense of style than that, and I’d spent six years wearing a sailor-style uniform. At least mine was customized to make it look better.

“Do you know where the quad is?” Kiyoko asked, being polite.

“Well~,” he responded, “It should be towards the middle of the campus… so the exact opposite direction as the one you’re going in~”

I glared at him.

“My name’s Nobuyuki Harima, by the way~”

“I didn’t ask.” I ground out, while Kiyoko responded with both our names.

Taking his advice, we headed in the other direction and ended up in a large grassy area with a bunch of people standing around, which looked like it was the quad.

When we walked closer, the people on the grass turned around, one of them grumbling an angry “finally”. 

Kiyoko dragged both of us over, claiming that we should get to know everyone else, considering that we're all stuck here together. I shot a glare across the mass of people. Aside from a couple of girls who were like, 12 or something, everybody seemed to be around the same age. We could all be college students, we all looked like we were dressed up to go to different places.

It was standard semi-formal for a few people, but there was a big guy in a karate getup, a chick in enough leather to clothe a whole bondage party, a guy who was probably a DJ judging by the headphones both around his neck and on his t-shirt (and the whole black and gold color scheme). And then there was Nobuyuki’s fashion crimes and my shit, which was picked out to show off my tats. Out of… 16 people, that was like 7 weird people, yes including me.

I went to introduce myself to the bondage chick, ‘cause she seemed like the most fun person in the whole joint.

“Hey, I'm Chisuzu,” I said, “What's your name?”

“I'm Kuroko Kurobara.” She replied with a tinge of flirtation, “It's nice to meet you-sai.”

I grinned back at her. The verbal tic was a bit weird, but I’ve slept with stranger people.

“So, uh, you come here often?” I asked.

“Actually, I have no idea where we are right now-sai.” Kuroko responded, “We should probably figure that out first-sai.”

“Well, I woke up in the cafeteria, how about you? I mean, this is obviously a college campus, knowing the buildings wouldn’t hurt.”

“Huh, I woke up in an office of some kind. I think it was the Headmaster’s? I mean, the name plaque said ‘Headmaster Monokuma’.”

A girl in a purple sweater butted into our conversation shyly. 

“I woke up in the gym with Miki,” she said, pointing over to a really fuckin’ short girl in a suit. The girl had to be rich. Suits only come in miniature if you get them custom tailored, and that shit’s expensive. And the way she was wearing the suit made me think that she was comfortable in suits, meaning she had more than one.

The girl talking to us? Less so. Sweatpants and an overlarge sweater were more comfortable than bougie. She seemed cheerful if a bit nervous.

“My name is Chikako Fujioka, by the way. It’s nice to meet you!”

“Chisuzu Goto.”

“And I’m Kuroko Kurobara! It’s a pleasure to meet you-sai.”

“Hey, we should probably ask the others where they woke up, right?” Chikako asked, “That way we’d get a better idea of what’s going on!”

I sighed, but got on with it, starting with Kiyoko.

“Hey, Kiyoko, where’d you wake up?”

“Uh, I’m pretty sure that it was the art room.”

“Okay, thanks,” I responded, turning to the person next to her, a redhead with glasses and a streak of white in her hair.

“How about you?”

“I woke up here, alone. The short girl with the bag, Chie, was on the ground near the other buildings, though.” She responded.

That meant that whoever put us here must have drugged us with something strong if they were confident enough to put people out in the open and be sure that no one would wake up and spot our captors.

“I’m Chisuzu Goto, by the way. You?”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Meryem, Meryem Lieben.”  
“So you’re what? German? I mean, you’re obviously a gaijin.”

“Yes, actually. I assume you’re Japanese then?”

“Hell yeah. Born and raised.”

I moved on after that, heading towards my next target, the ‘short girl with the bag’ that Meryem had mentioned, Chie.

“Hey, are you Chie?”

“Well yes, I am Chie Umai, but how did-”

“Meryem mentioned you. Did you notice anything weird when you woke up?”

“...No? The strangest happening was where I woke up. And… who are you?”

“Oh yeah, I’m Chisuzu. Chisuzu Goto.” I said, “And I am moving on, bye.”

“...Goodbye?”

The next closest people were the big guy in the karate uniform and the flashy DJ-looking guy. How unfortunate.

“I’m Chisuzu Goto. You can call me Goto-san. All I need to know is where you woke up, and that’s not even out of personal interest.” I said. Being rude as a first impression tends to keep away the crazies, as I’ve figured out.

“I am Ken Ryumaru, Goto-san, and I woke up in the library.”

“The name’s Nico Rodriguez. I was in some kinda computer lab or somethin’. It had a big ass screen in there too.”

“Great, bye.”

These introductions were draining me, fast. Interacting with people is exhausting. Instead of more, I met back up with Chikako and Kuroko. 

“I met up with some of the guys. The green haired one, Kenta, woke up in the bathrooms, the guy in the suit, Masaharu I think? Was in some sort of armory, Ataru, the redhead guy, was in a workshop, and the guy in the silver vest was in the Laboratory. Oh, and his name is Tachi.” Chikako reported.

“Nobuyuki, the guy with his hood up, was in an office down the hallway over there, Nathaniel, the guy in the apron, was on the other side of the hallway, at the top, and Kazuko, the girl in the blue, was in a bedroom, one that was made for her, if the nameplate and specific decor was indicative of anything-sai.” Kuroko mused.

“Chie was on the ground, Meryem was on the grass here, Nico was in a computer lab, Kiyoko was in an art room, and Ken was in the library,” I said, pointing to each person respectively.

All of a sudden, a podium burst out of the ground. Standing behind the podium was… a bear? The kinda stuffed-toy looking bear, one that looked like an edgy 15-year-old had made it. Half-black and half-white, with one eye glaring out. 

“What the fuck? Is this some kind of weird joke?” I demanded.

“Hem hem, I am Professor Monokuma! And I am the headmaster of this esteemed academy!” It spoke, “Let’s see, everyone is here! That means that we can start things rolling!”

“Start what rolling? What even is this place?” The redheaded guy, Ataru, yelled out.

“Why, this is Jibou Academy, your new home! In order to keep the Ultimate talents safe from the world, you will all live a communal life together solely within the confines of this school!” The bear announced, “And you all will be living here for the rest of your life!”

He let out an odd giggle, but I was too busy with my absolute horror to really notice. Living here forever? What kind of sick joke is that?

“Oh, it’s no joke!”

Apparently, I had said that out loud.

“You all have been completely cut off from the normal world! Try as you might, but we’re completely blocked in here!”

“He’s right,” Nobuyuki said, “I checked all the windows, and they’re all blocked off. And I couldn’t find any exits either.”

“And I also took the time to replace all of your cellular devices with my patented Monokuma™ brand phones! So there’s no way you can contact anyone on the outside anyway!”

“What the fuck?!” I yelled. My phone… my baby… had been replaced.

I dug it out of the back pocket of my jeans only to find that my old phone, that held every important note, plan, and secret that I’ve had for however long I had that phone. In its place was a half-black, half-white phone with the same weird bear design.

“Why us though? Why’d you specifically kidnap us?” Kiyoko asked while I was busy despairing over my phone.

“Why, isn’t it obvious? You all are the Ultimate students, experts in your fields, the hope for the future!”

I knew that title would come back to bite me. The Ultimate Sukeban. The leader of a massive, all female gang, with both respect and fear from almost everyone. And now I’m stuck in this hellhole for being too good at what I do.

“Oh, and before I forget, there is a way to leave the school.”

“There is?” Ken asked, suspiciously.

“Of course! As headmaster, I've crafted a special clause for those of you who would like to leave! I call it...the Graduation Clause!” He exclaimed, sounding far too happy for my taste. “All you have to do is disrupt the harmony of our communal lifestyle in some way! And that way is murder!”

“What the fuck?!” I yelled, “How the fuck are we gonna murder someone to leave?”

“You know, stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting. How you do it doesn't matter. You must kill someone if you want to leave. It's as simple as that.”

“After all,” He continued, “The only way to get true despair is for the brightest shining hope to be murdered!”

“There- there’s no way I could kill somebody!” shouted Kiyoko, “That’s just- wrong!”

“It’s only wrong if you make it so! But lastly, if you’d take a look at your Monokuma phones, you’ll find all of our school regulations! Make sure not to lose these phones, as they’re vital to living life in this communal school environment! And read up on those rules. If you break them, you will undergo a very… severe punishment. Like death!”

And with that parting statement, he disappeared back into the ground.

“What the hell…” Nico mumbled. I felt the same way. This whole day felt like a fever dream, and it wasn’t even done...

“Is anyone even, like, actually thinking about murdering someone? Because if you are, can you like, stay away from me?” 

Most people rolled their eyes at Masaharu’s reaction, but I was troubled. It doesn’t take much for someone to turn on you in my line of work. If Monokuma gives anyone even the slightest bit more incentive… who knows what will happen.

“We should just stay positive! I wouldn’t really mind living here, it’s pretty nice!” Chikako said hopefully, “And I’ve lived in much worse places than this. But as long as we’re together, we’ll be fine!”

While I’d be fine living here with Chikako, it was obvious that some of the others wouldn’t. Especially with the ambition that it takes to become an Ultimate… If we are all Ultimates. It would be good to ask.

“Hey, Monokuma said that we’re all Ultimates. I don’t know about you, but I’ve never heard of like, any of you.” I mentioned.

“I go by Makkun usually, so maybe that’s why you don’t, like, recognize me.” Masaharu explained, looking a bit miffed at not being recognized, “I used to be in a J-pop group, and now I’m a TV presenter? Y’know, the ultimate TV Personality?”

Now I recognized him. I was never really into J-pop, but I had definitely seen him on TV. But normally, he looked quite a bit… flashier. His suits usually were more colorful, and shinier.

“Ultimate Food Critic.” Kenta, the green haired one, grunted out.

“I’m the Ultimate Psychic....” This time it was Meryem speaking up.

“Psychic? Isn’t that shit a scam?” Called Nico.

Meryem didn’t respond but shot a glare at him.

“I’m the Ultimate Hypnotist-sai! Be careful, I don't put you under my spell-sai." Kuroko smirked and winked.

“Ooh, it seems that I have competition. I’m Tachi Orehero, the Ultimate Mind Magician.” Tachi grinned.

“I’m the Ultimate DJ,” Nico said.

“Let’s just say that I’m the Ultimate Pickpocket, and leave it at that, okay?” Nobuyuki demurred.

“So basically, you steal shit,” I responded. That would probably be helpful if we were going to break our way out of here at some point.

"I don't like to think of it as stealing~ It's more like borrowing without the intent of returning~ Besides, my marks have more than enough cash to spare for little old me~," Nobuyuki said in that infuriating sing-song tone of his.

“Anyways, I’m the Ultimate Dancer,” Kiyoko said, taking the attention away from Nobuyuki’s criminal habits, “How about you Chisuzu?”

“I’m... the Ultimate Sukeban.”

Everybody got a bit quieter. While the sukeban aesthetic is quite popular, actually being one step down from the Yakuza is not.

“...I’m the Ultimate Toymaker!” Chikako shouted, doing her best to break up the silence.

It worked, and everyone continued on with their introductions.

“Ano… I’m the Ultimate… Intelligence Operative.” The short girl, Miki, stated.

So basically, she was a spy. It made sense. Small people can go places that larger people can’t, and her build made it possible for her to disguise herself as a child. It also explained away the suits.

The next person to go was Chie.

“I’m known as the Ultimate Scholar. That's why I'm here. This will be the third University that I've studied at, but I might not graduate this one.”

Holy shit that was young for a multiple time college graduate, and I didn't even know her age.

“Hey, how old are you anyway?” Kenta asked.

“13.”

“Okay, the more I listen to her, the dumber I feel, so let's move along.”

“I'm the Ultimate Chocolatier, or at least, I was. After I moved to Japan I fell under the radar,” said Nathaniel, a hint of melancholy in his voice.

“I am the Ultimate Psychologist.” Kazuko spoke up.

“I’m Ataru Nanako! I’m the Ultimate Voice Actor!” shouted Ataru, the exact opposite of Kazuko’s monotone.

“And I am the Ultimate Ki Manipulator.” said Ken, the last of our group, “I hope some of you have strong bodies. I will need a sparring partner if I am to continue living here.”

“I gotcha big guy. I have a black belt in Krav Maga, Wing Chun, and Lima Lama. I’m sure we could figure something out.” I responded. I actually kinda liked this guy, if only ‘cause he referred to me as Goto-san when I asked.

“Thank you Goto-san.”

And there it was again! I love it when men know their proper place in this hierarchy.

“Shouldn’t we start exploring this place? I’d just like to get to bed.” Kenta sighed, looking just as tired as he said.

Everybody else agreed, Meryem and Kazuko pointing out the dormitories on either side of the quad. We decided to stick together in a group to explore. 

As we walked down the slightly winding hallways of the campus, Chie pointed out that we hadn’t really looked over the rulebook yet.

“It would only be appropriate to look it over before one of us accidentally breaks a rule and is murdered for it.”

So we did. I turned my phone on to a display of my own name, with a school crest in the background. The first tab open said school regulations, so I assumed that the tab was where we were meant to go. There were 8 rules.

In order, they proclaimed:

1\. Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.  
2\. "Nighttime" is from 11 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.  
3\. Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitories will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.  
4\. With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.  
5\. Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.  
6\. Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.  
7\. Swapping Monokuma™ brand phones among students is strictly prohibited.  
8\. Additional school regulations may be added as necessary.

Judging by Monokuma’s love of springing twists on us, it was likely that each of these rules had some catch to them. But we could only wait and see.

Each of the classrooms and buildings seemed to have some sort of connection to one or more of the students, or at least I’d hope, otherwise, it was just weird to have a therapist’s office, a séance room, and a dance room. The séance room most of all.

It was getting to be fairly dark out, and there wasn’t much left to explore, so we all headed back to our rooms with a promise to stay in during the night. We were all exhausted from the day’s events anyway.

When I got back into my room, I went through my new phone more thoroughly. There was a report card tab on there as well, with short profiles on everyone. There wasn’t anything interesting, just the heights, weights, and chest sizes of everyone.

I went to bed, collapsing immediately into the sweet embrace of warm blankets. Before long, I was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter down! I hope I gave every character both speaking time and their quirks, they're pretty hard to keep track of with 16 characters. I also used a randomizer to figure out speaking roles when I got too lazy to pick them myself. 
> 
> Who should the next chapter revolve around? I kinda wanna let everyone have a chance to be written, so I'll probably have a couple introductory chapters before the killing really starts.


End file.
